As a drive mechanism for joint shafts of a robot, a mechanism may be used which transmits a driving force of a motor to the joint shafts through pulleys and belts. There is known a technique for diagnosing various abnormalities (slippage between the pulley and the belt, for example) which occur in such a mechanism (PCT International Publication No. WO 2014/128849 Pamphlet, for example).